


Master Piece

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Fits Like a Glove [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established slash, Fluff, Light mature content, M/M, Mpreg, New Year's fic (kind of), Royalty, Sasuke's POV, Sequel to Fitting to a T, medievalish setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: He doesn't think much of the little caps and socks at first, thinking his husband is amusing himself with dressing up their cats now that he no longer caters to the dressing needs of his customers. It's when Naruto creates a little suit that Sasuke starts wondering whether he isn't missing something.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Fits Like a Glove [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074293
Comments: 40
Kudos: 338
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	Master Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: As mentioned in the previous part, I have been feeling off this week, which is why I still had to finish this oneshot today. Nevertheless I hope it isn't too bad!
> 
> Technically this can be read on its own, but there are references to its two prequels in this one, so you might be best off reading "The Tailor and the Prince" and "Fitting to a T" first if you haven't already.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this small oneshot and I wish you all a Happy New Year!

**Master Piece**

He didn't pay much attention to it at first.

They had been wedded for four months now when nearing the end of April, Sasuke started finding little hats and socks, both knitted and hand stitched, strewn through their private quarters. They were very well done, but that wasn't a surprise, considering Naruto was one of the best tailors he knew. Others would call him biased, naturally, as Naruto was now his husband, but everyone who had had the chance to wear a piece made by the blond man had to agree that Naruto's talent was exceptional.

"Are you making these for Kurama and Shukaku?" he questioned curiously when one evening he found two new caps, one red and one grey, which were the right size for the two cats they had acquired earlier this year.

The two had been strays, lurking about in the royal gardens until Naruto had started caring for them, giving them milk and pieces of fish and chicken. After a month they had followed the blond man inside and since then they hadn't left.

Kurama, an orange tabby cat with his left ear torn near the tip, looked up sleepily when Sasuke put the cap on his head. His right ear twitched and he yawned, showing off his sharp white teeth, but otherwise remained unbothered by the woollen addition. Shukaku, a greyish brown tabby, scowled at him but allowed him to put the other cap on him nonetheless, looking ridiculous with the way it hung half off his small head, making Sasuke snort in amusement.

"Hm," Naruto murmured nonsensically, which wasn't really an answer, but Sasuke let it be.

Instead he stepped away from the little couch upon which the cats were dozing off – stray cats they might have been at first, but now they were treated as royalty too – and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist from behind, kissing his neck.

"Did you enjoy your day with your parents?" he asked, rubbing his thumbs across protruding hipbones.

"I did, they sent you their love," Naruto replied, tilting his head to the side so that Sasuke had easier access. "I've been told to bring you with me next time. The chickens apparently miss you too."

Sasuke scoffed and pulled away. "Yes, I'm sure they do," he muttered darkly, thinking back on all those times those damn devils had tried to peck a hole through his boots.

Naruto laughed, turning around in his embrace. "Aw, don't be like that," he cooed, wrapping his hands around Sasuke's neck. "That's how they show their love, you know."

"I prefer your way of showing love," Sasuke smirked and caught his lips before the other man could form a retort.

Naruto still laughed, calling him ridiculous, but he nipped at his lips and easily let himself be guided to the bed; their cats turning around with a huff, wrapping their paws over their heads, as clothes started falling onto the floor one by one.

The little caps and socks were easily forgotten as Sasuke slid into Naruto, welcomed eagerly into the slick heat, as he set about driving his husband insane with his kisses and his touches.

* * *

The little caps and socks continued to pop up and while Sasuke questioned the need for them as summer was approaching, he didn't try to stop Naruto either, figuring it was some sort of outlet for him during the moments Sasuke couldn't be with him, when official business regarding their country demanded his attention instead.

It was in the midst of May when instead of caps and socks, Sasuke found a light green crawler suit laid out on their bed. It was nowhere near an adult size, the cloth barely stretching further than his two hands placed next to each other, and it was decorated by lilies stitched with golden thread. The two leg parts ended in padded footwear still attached to the suit, soft and squishy to the touch.

While the caps and the socks could sort of have been excused to belong to the cats for some reason, Sasuke had a hard time imagining that this little suit was meant for one of the two pets. There was no way they would be able to wrangle one of them in this suit without being mauled to death. So why had Naruto made this?

His employee, Sai, had taken over preparing most of the clothing for the shop now, Naruto only aiding him when the pieces in question were elaborate or too numerous for the man to do it all on his own. A baby suit, however? That Sai should have been able to create on his own without any outside help.

So why was this little suit lying here on their bed?

"Ah, you found it."

Sasuke turned his head, spotting his husband in the doorway. He was smiling, his blue eyes glinting mischievously as he approached their bed, already dressed in his night wear; a thin robe thrown over it.

"I don't really understand," Sasuke admitted begrudgingly.

He felt like he was missing something huge, something that would be obvious to everyone else, but for the life of him, he just couldn't figure it out. He now knew that the socks and the caps were somehow connected with the crawler suit, but in which way? Was someone of their household expecting a baby and had Naruto made this to congratulate them? If so, why not simply tell Sasuke about it?

"Admittedly, I hadn't expected it this soon either, but I'm going to trust that the old hag knows what she's doing even at her more advanced age," Naruto chuckled, picking up the little suit.

A black eyebrow quirked in bemusement. With the _old hag_ Naruto referred to the royal doctor, a blonde woman somewhere in her fifties but still managing to look like she had only entered her thirties. She was a force to be reckoned with and made it quite clear that her being a woman didn't make her any less of a good doctor than a man.

Sasuke had no idea how to classify the relationship between his husband and the doctor. For all that Naruto managed to needle at her and make her loose her cool, she was also quite fond of him and they could often be found sharing tea and gossiping about whatever was happening around the palace.

"You're going to have to be more clear than that, because I still don't completely understand it," he remarked, eyeing the way Naruto was playfully tugging at the little sleeves.

"You remember how I told you that every month there's a day or two that I'm feeling unwell and need to sequester myself?" Naruto regarded him expectantly.

The dark haired man blinked but nodded, remembering that conversation quite well. It had been a couple of months before they would be wedded that Naruto had taken him aside for a real private conversation, in which he had informed the older man that he belonged to the small subgroup of men who had their own form of menses every month. It never bothered him that much, Naruto had reassured him upon noticing his alarmed look, but it meant that for a day or two if he was really unlucky, he would feel slightly unwell every month, and to please excuse him should he be more snappish or rude.

Sasuke recalled how wonder had filled him that day, hearing that Naruto was even more special than he had first thought. It was rare to find a man born like that; only one in a thousand babies were born with the marks indicating that they were special: a cluster of three birthmarks near the hip area.

Naruto had that particular cluster, Sasuke knew. Right next to his left hipbone, only really visible underneath the right kind of light.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, apparently, while I did feel better, it didn't mean that my menses were completely over," Naruto went on and this time his smile was shy as he took Sasuke's hand and pressed it fully against his stomach. "Tsunade thinks I'm two months and a bit along, so she guesses the baby will be here near the end of the year."

_The baby._

Two simple words, yet they bounced back and forth in his head as he stood there frozen, trying to wrap his mind around what he was being told. The baby. There was a baby growing right underneath his hand? Naruto was carrying a child, his child? So all those caps and socks and now this little suit – those weren't for their cats, but for the little being currently growing within his husband?

"Sasuke?" Naruto bit down on his lower lip. "Are you happy? I know it's rather soon, perhaps sooner than you wanted, but I - "

Whatever he was going to say next was swallowed up by a pair of hungry lips, as Sasuke cupped his face reverently, kissing him again and again, pouring all his love for the other man and for their unborn baby in the kisses.

"We're going to have a baby?" Sasuke asked breathlessly, just to be sure, just to be certain that his ears weren't deceiving him at this moment.

Naruto grinned, his fingers wrapping around Sasuke's wrists. "Yes, we're having a baby. A new generation of Uchiha."

Those five simple words had never sounded so sweeter in his ears.

* * *

To say their parents were excited was a mild understatement to be certain. Both pairs were overjoyed at the news they would soon become grandparents for the first time and when the news of the pregnancy reached outside the borders of the palace, the whole kingdom shared their excitement, looking forward to meeting the new generation of the royal family.

For all that there had been some protest regarding Sasuke's choice of spouse, most people had accepted it, knowing they couldn't change anything about it. The ones who did make trouble over it, were quickly set straight every time and by now, Naruto was accepted as the new member of the royal family and as Sasuke's husband.

A baby on the way had actually made him more popular among the public, all of them eager to know how a child of them would look like.

Naruto's pregnancy progressed as well as they could have hoped for and dreamt of; no particular illnesses or aches to speak of. The nursery right next to their bedroom was decorated with Naruto's help and most of the baby clothes finding their way in the closet were made by himself, some of them presents of his parents, of Sai and even of the Sabaku household.

Then, in the last hours of the year, on the thirty-first of December, Naruto went into labour.

According to protocol only a maid and the doctor could be present when Naruto gave birth, but the man put up a giant fuss, stating he would damn well keep the baby inside of him – impossible as that was, but if someone would manage it, it would be Naruto – unless Sasuke was allowed to be there with him throughout the process.

There was some arguing back and forth, shouting that could clearly be heard even through the thick doors of the delivery room, making the guards on either side wince, when suddenly all went quiet and the door was wretched open, a red faced, glaring Tsunade appearing in the doorway.

"You!" she pointed at Sasuke, "Get inside because your husband is being an impossible patient at the moment and I'm this close to strangling him!"

"And you call yourself a doctor?" Naruto squawked outraged, somewhere within the room.

Sasuke entered the room bemused, having been prepared to wait for however long it would take for their child to arrive – not happy about the rule, but having accepted it nonetheless – and was quickly ushered towards the bed, where Naruto accepted his hand gratefully.

And proceeded to squeeze his bones to splinters when it was time to start pushing.

Sasuke didn't mind losing all sensation in his hand, however, not when he could be witness to one of the best moments in his life, a moment that would forever be etched into his memory.

_The birth of his first child._

Unaware of the hours slipping by, Sasuke did his best to provide as much support to his husband as he could, keeping quiet when the blond became too aggravated from the pain and murmuring soothing things whenever it was welcomed, pressing calming kisses against a clammy forehead and temples, rubbing a too tense back.

Then, as the clock struck half past midnight, thirty minutes into the new year, their son was born, a small dark haired boy who screamed his lungs out the second he was held up in the air, announcing to the whole world that he had arrived.

As Naruto held their son against his chest, cooing and crying silent tears of joy, and Sasuke embraced his little family tightly, staring in wonder and love at the tiny being he and his love had made, he decided deliriously that out of everything Naruto had created, their son was the most perfect one out of them all.

Their own little master piece.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: It's short and rather silly, I know, but it's fluffy? *clears throat* And hey, look, New Year's baby!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
